My Never Ending Love
by GothicAngel-sama
Summary: Kakashi is still here, but she's gone. How much longer can he hold out before the screams become to much for him?


**A/N: Hello people of the world! K so I am Gothic Angel, and this account was lent to me by Chris-sama. And having said that, I can't make any promises as to when I'll be updating or posting new stories since internet is hard for me to find. If you have any ideas PM me and I'll see what I can do. ^.^ Also, this story is dedicated to my precious Neko-chan!**

My Never Ending Love

Night after night, I sit here in my cold, lonely room with nothing but a simple bed for comfort as I listen to the muffled cries and piercing screams of those who live within brick walls as I do

Voices. They scream of voices, laughing and whispering with their minds without mercy.

For 3 years, her hollow, empty eyes have haunted my dreams and waking reality as I rot in the Kohana County asylum for the Criminally Insane.

_A shrill and desperate scream pierces the eerie silence around me and echos through the night. I skid to a halt, my breath coming in short pants, heart trying to explode from my chest as my blood runs cold._

_"Rin," the name falls unbidden from my lips. "Rin!" I yell louder as I start running through the sleeping village - dodging cars, mailboxes, and trash cans that line the road- in the direction her scream came from, hoping to find the girl before its to late._

_A cold and steady rain starts to fall, making the road slick beneath my feet and my silver hair hang loosely in my face. I run for what seems like forever even though it must've only been a few minutes. My clothes and shoes are soaked as I stop in a puddle, searching desperately for any sign of her._

_From the darkness behind me, I hear a pained whimper. I turn around in time to catch a glint of silver before the taller figure draws back its arm and runs the opposite direction as the second lets out a faint gasp and collapse to the floor, curling around itself._

_I stay frozen for another moment before I run to the person on the ground._

_Gently, I roll her over and I'm met with the sight of Rin - eyes shut tightly as tears and rain soak her face. Hands, slightly bloodied, pressed against her abdomen, occasionally whimpering._

_Bringing up my hand, I brush the hair from her face. Her usually light purple rectangles on her cheeks are a slightly different color against her flushed cheeks. Her body jerks and her eyes fly open. Fear is reflected in her brown eyes._

_"Kashi, I'm so sorry..."_

_I let out a deep sigh, trying to hold back the tears that are welling up in my eyes. "Rin, you have nothing to be sorry for. If anyone is sorry, it's me. I'm sorry for not watching out for you. For being mean to you. For not being a better friend." My voice drops to a_ _low whisper. "Above all, I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt before it was to late." I pick my head up and my grey eyes met her brown ones. "I love you Rin. I have since we were kids. I love the way you laugh. The way you smile. I love the way you can be yourself and you don't care about what anyone thinks." I felt out a shaky laugh. "Most of all, I love how you can love and accept me for who and what I am." _

_I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips like she was a something delicate and would break if I put to much pressure. I didn't want to pull away. So many emotions were there. Happiness. Regret. Sorrow. Pain. Acceptance. Love._

_When I pulled away and opened my eyes, I watched a soft smile cross her lips as she opened her eyes again. "Thank you, my love," she whispered as she placed her hand on my cheek and I leaned into it._

_ It was cold as ice._

_I heard her gasp softly as her eyes went wide and slowly shut again. Her chest rose and fell one last time and her hand slipped from my face to the ground beneath us._

_"Rin?" My voice was frantic, No. No...NO! _

_"NO!" I cried. I grabbed her hand. Flipping it over, I checked for a pulse that was no longer present. I placed my head to her chest hoping to hear a heartbeat, even if it was barely there..._

_"Why..." I grabbed her body and pulled her into my lap, rocking back and forth with her against my chest. Sobs racked my body as I sat there._

_No. Not her. Not Rin...anyone but her..._

_"Why?" My voice thick and rough like I had gravel in my throat. "WHY!?" I shouted to the sky, raindrops trailing down my face, mixing with my tears._

I wake up in a cold sweat. My heart pounding in my chest.

I'm in my room...

Memories come flooding back like a raging river.

"No.."

_The first time I saw her. She was sitting in the sandbox on the playground. She was playing with a pink car and her long brown hair was tied back with a purple ribbon._

"No..."

_Our third grade play. Our characters were husband and wife. She blushed when I kissed her cheek._

"Stop..." My voice is getting louder.

_The summer of 8th grade we spent at the river. "Come on Kashi!" Rin is floating in the river below, waiting for me to jump. Her short hair fans around her like a halo._

"STOP!" I scream, clawing at my ears, trying to drown out her voice.

_...First day of high school...her favorite purple dress...homecoming...slow dancing to an old country song...her smile...her laugh...her head on my shoulder...my hand on her waist...her soft breath on the nape of my neck.._

"AHHH!" My scream is unnatural. Like a dying animal, desperate for freedom.

I feel something warm running down my neck. i raise my unsteady hand to the warm line. I pull it back to find my finger stained red.

_Blood...My blood...Rin's blood...Rin..._

My breath hitches and I fall to the floor. my body convulsing violently. Black spots dance around my vision as the door opens and four figures in white rush in. They start talking to each other. Two rush out.

They talk to me now, asking if I'm ok and if I can hear them. As more people in white rush in, i can feel my body go limp and my vision goes black.

It's cold and I'm floating in the darkness that surrounds me. I'm not afraid of this unknown place. I find it strangely soothing...I let my eyes close until I hear a voice calling my name.

"Kakashi..."

A face from the past comes back to the present. Memories of her sweet laughter drift through the years. My unforgotten love comes flooding back full force...

"Rin?" My voice is uncertain. "Is that really you?" She smiles and my heart tries to beat out of my chest as the butterflies in my stomach are doing summersaults.

"Of course it is," she steps closer and wraps her arms around my middle. I squeeze her tight ad bury my face in her hair. "I missed you," her voice is slightly muffled in my chest. i nod and hold her tighter, afraid that she'll disappear if I let her go.

"I missed you."

"I know," came her soft reply.

"I love you."

She smiled softly and stands up on he tip toes. Her hand leaves me shoulder and threads through my silver hair, pulling me down so our lips meet in a tender kiss.

When we break apart, she grabs my hand. "Come on," she says with a smile. I nod and let her drag me away.

our carefree laughter drifts together in a beautiful melody. I can see your smile again. I can kiss you and hold you in my arms.

I leave behind my pain and sorrow to follow you into an eternity.

Its almost like you never left.

**A/N: Well that's my second story up. Hope you enjoyed it ^..^ Gothic Angel out. **


End file.
